Один сеанс
by Emile-sama
Summary: А ведь это результат одного эксперимента над искалеченной, разорванной на части душой. Всего лишь один сеанс…


_Название: «Один сеанс»_

_Автор: Эмиль-сама_

_Бета: Весенний заяц_

_Персонажи: __Лорд Волдеморт, Гарри Поттер, Новый Мужской Персонаж_

_Рейтинг: PG_

_Направленность: джен_

_Жанр: драма_

_Размер: мини_

_Статус: закончен_

_Саммари: __А ведь это результат одного эксперимента над искалеченной, разорванной на части душой. Всего лишь один сеанс…_

Гарри не мог противиться обстоятельствам, которые поражали своей реальностью. Слишком уж крепко он был связан. Находясь на кладбище и глядя на мертвое лицо Седрика, герой волшебного мира отдал врагу свою кровь. От одной этой мысли становилось тошно. Хвост медленно подошел к котлу. По измученному лицу мужчины было видно, что он на грани. Из последних сил неискалеченная рука анимага сделала резкое движение — и кровь Гарри пролилась в котел. Белый цвет жидкости слепил глаза мальчику. Организм Хвоста уже не выдерживал напряжения. Кровь стекала по рукаву мантии и каплями орошала участок кладбищенской земли под ногами. Травма причиняла пульсирующую боль, и Хвост, сдерживаясь, тихо постанывал. Когда зелье было готово, он, с облегчением скорчившись, повалился на землю. Пламя под котлом погасло, и кладбище накрыла темнота. Время словно остановилось — ничего не происходило.

«Пусть он утонет, пусть зелье окажется неправильным, и произойдет ошибка », — молил про себя Гарри, не обращая внимания на отвлекавшую в руке боль.

И тут поднялся столб белого пара из сверкающего огромного котла. Гарри корил себя за то, что не отказался от славы героя и решил участвовать в этом судьбоносном турнире. Нужно было всего лишь притвориться, что не хочешь, заболеть, исчезнуть, раствориться в толпе болельщиков и побыть хоть раз зрителем становления чужой славы. Согласно правилам Турнира Трех Волшебников, если участник турнира заболевает, то его снимают с соревнования, и кубок выбирает нового участника от этой школы. Если бы Гарри умел врать и не жаждал манящей славы… Тогда бы этого не произошло. Не появлялся бы худой как скелет и белый, как труп, враг всей его жизни — Волдеморт. Не покоился бы на земле у чужих ног мертвый Седрик. Не корчился бы от боли предатель всех, кого только можно предать — Хвост.

Взгляд багровых глаз со зрачками, как у кошки, вернее, как у змеи, — и Гарри окатила волна щемящего сердце ужаса.

— Одень меня, — произнес ледяной голос не совсем человека.

Дальше произошло то, что еще сильнее спутало всё у мальчика в голове. Из темноты позади Волдеморта возник силуэт. Незаметный, тихий человек. Мгновение, и стало понятно, что этот невысокий был одет в испачканную белую мантию с закрывавшим лицо капюшоном. В темноте его белая накидка казалась черной. Человек двигался рывками, как-то ломано, но довольно тихо, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Его рука держала обычный маггловский шприц, наполненный сияющей голубой жидкостью. На секунду из-под капюшона сверкнули серые глаза, и острая игла шприца проткнула синюю кожу шеи Темного Лорда. Волдеморт вдохнул, зашипел и повалился на черную землю. Не удостоенный мантии, весь в грязи, он был похож на труп больше, чем мертвый Седрик. Тайна могущества Волдеморта была раскрыта: эксперименты сделали его тело недоступным для большинства заклинаний и зелий, но обычные транквилизаторы действовали моментально. Волдеморт мог легко заметить рядом с собой волшебника, но маггл оставался незамеченным.

Незнакомец в белом плаще подошел к Хвосту и протянул ему мутное зелье. Предатель вобрал в рот несколько капель жидкости и истошно заорал. У Гарри сжалось все внутри от этого крика, хотя он и не ожидал, что сможет сегодня испытать еще хоть какое-то чувство. Слишком много испытаний выпало на долю Поттера.

Через минуту человек, оглушивший Волдеморта, обратил наконец внимание на связанного пленника:

— Прощу прощения за то, что не остановил процесс раньше. Нам был просто необходим Волдеморт живым! Вот и пришлось попотеть, чтобы все рассчитать…

Гарри что-то промычал в ответ.

— Прости, я не вытащил кляп. Да тебе нужна медицинская помощь! Подожди, я сейчас обработаю рану. И надо еще разбудить того парня, а то он спит слишком долго. Мне пришлось оглушить его и подстроить так, чтобы сложилось впечатление, что он умер: я не хотел жертвовать жизнью несовершеннолетнего. Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, хочу заметить, что вы создали очень много проблем мне своими поступками. Если честно, я не ожидал, что вас будет двое. Гарри, зачем ты привел его сюда? Захотел разделить славу? Так и будешь молчать?— развязывая Гарри и вытаскивая кляп, мужчина сообразил, что мальчику нужно отойти от шока. — А ты, Хвост, как твоя рука? — незнакомец обратился к затихшему мужчине.

— Спасибо, хозяин, она восстановилась, — Хвост впервые за это время улыбнулся так, что Гарри был просто поражен. Он и не представлял, что Хвост может так улыбаться.

Несмотря на то, что Гарри был давно уже развязан, руки до сих пор болели. Тяжелые травмы были вылечены человеком, который вновь обратился к нему:

— Что-то я не могу разбудить твоего друга. А я хотел дать указания и ему. Ну, ничего страшного. Очнется, когда вы вернетесь. Что ж я все говорю, а представиться — не представился. Меня зовут Том Джонсон. Я из секретного отдела в Министерстве. И еще я сквиб и врач-психиатор. Странное сочетание, правда? Сейчас я выполняю секретное задание. Это Министерством был спланирован Турнир Трех Волшебников для возрождения Темного Лорда. Долго объяснять. По правде говоря, вам с Седриком давно пора уже возвращаться. Но я все же введу тебя в курс дела.

Гарри молчал. Слишком много чего сегодня произошло. Из зеленых глаз катились слезы. Седрик жив! И это главное. Как камень с души свалился. Он спасен. Они спасены. Но один вопрос мучил его, и Гарри решился задать этот вопрос. Тем более теперь, когда он видел лицо Тома Джонсона. Такое же лицо было у его отца, Дамблдора, Сириуса. Такое же доброе, как у них. По лицу ведь можно многое сказать о человеке... Не так ли?

— А что будет с Волдемортом?

— Хороший вопрос. Понимаешь, Министерству нужно выявить Пожирателей смерти. Короче говоря, определить предателей и очистить от них отделы Министерства. Уже сейчас шла утечка информации в пользу Темного лорда. А как ты понимаешь, ни одна страна не может существовать с такой нестабильной системой. Вот и было решено использовать Волдеморта для решения этой проблемы. Посредством психоанализа мы сломаем психику Темного Лорда и сделаем из него безвольную куклу, подчиняющуюся нашим приказам. Я как психиатр лично займусь этим. Все, тебе пора отправляться с кубком в школу. Кстати, поздравляю с победой. И напоследок, никому ни слова о том, что здесь случилось, особенно Дамблдору. Когда ты вернешься, ты расскажешь, что Волдеморт возродился, и тебе удалось сбежать. Хорошо. Запомнил?

— Хозяин… — хвост протянул Тому руку и хотел что-то спросить, но тот перебил его:

— Не называй меня хозяином. Я не могу стать для тебя заменой Темному Лорду. Не надо так выражать мне свое почтение! Я — такая же пешка, как и ты.

Гарри пообещал молчать о том, что произошло, схватил Седрика, коснулся кубка и исчез. Придумать фальшивую историю про кладбище ему не составило труда. Теперь все шло как по плану. По плану Тома Джонсона.

* * *

Всего один сеанс. Последний сеанс. Искалеченная душа Волдеморта трескается по швам. Он не может пошевелиться или применить магию. В трансе он может только слышать голос Тома:

— Тебя зовут Джеймс. Ты женат на красивой девушке — Лили. У тебя родился сын Гарри. Он маленький, лежит в кроватке и улыбается, когда ты с ним играешь. Это прекрасно. Но есть человек, который хочет убить твоего сына. Он нашел твой дом и направляется к тебе.

— Нет, только не Гарри! Пожалуйста, убей лучше меня.

Гипноз. Из красных глаз текут слезы. Психика Волдеморта не выдерживает такой нагрузки. Он просто не готов проживать жизнь своих жертв. Это слишком для него. Темный Лорд мечется на кушетке, цепляясь за медицинский халат Тома. Его крик эхом отскакивает от стен лаборатории. Сильные лекарства действуют хорошо. И вскоре Волдеморт перестает испытывать эмоции и только беззвучно плачет.

* * *

Представление. Отыгранная сцена, сочиненная Министерством. Для Пожирателей он только что возродился и готов захватить Англию. Он почти с гостеприимством принимает верных ему слуг. Они жаждут встречи с ним, верят каждому ему слову. А он уже — кукла.

— Добро пожаловать, Пожиратели смерти, — тихо говорит Волдеморт. — Тринадцать лет прошло со дня нашей последней встречи…

Пожиратели смерти кланяются, ползают на коленях, целуют подол его мантии. Но никто не замечает ни пустых багровых глаз, ни слез, еще не высохших на впалых щеках, ни ужаса. Его губы повторяют на автомате вызубренные фразы. А в голове лишь приказы Министерства магии. Он всего лишь безвольная кукла. Игрушка министерства и Тома Джонсона. А ведь это результат одного эксперимента над искалеченной, разорванной на части душой. Всего лишь один сеанс…


End file.
